


Jak wrócisz

by vicarious_den



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10252832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: Migawki życia Dereka i Laury w Nowym Jorku. Pisane na akcję literacką "Na tropie miłości" na forum Mirriel ciągiem w jeden dzień. Betowała SzmaragDrac.Osobiście traktuję to jako część uniwersum "Ram ciała", ale można odczytywać ten tekst jako coś całkiem osobnego.





	

 

Zaciska palce na szyi kolejnej bezimiennej osoby, której ciało wije się pod nim, śliskie od potu. Cudze paznokcie żłobią krwawe szlaki na jego plecach; hotelowe łóżko skrzypi i uderza o ścianę w miarowym, pozbawionym pasji rytmie. Z każdym pchnięciem staje się bardziej brutalny, coraz mocniej naciska, aż tylko chwila dzieli go od miażdżenia. Wbija się w to bierne ciało, jakby to je chciał ukarać, jakby jego pokuta mogła się wreszcie zakończyć, jeśli tylko sięgnie wystarczająco głęboko. Wyobraża sobie widok rozerwanej klatki piersiowej i zamierającego w niej serca; przyspiesza. Dochodzi niemal z bólem, czując do siebie wyłącznie obrzydzenie.  
  
***  
  
W mieszkaniu panuje ciemność, gdy wraca do niego późną nocą; gdyby nie równomierne bicie serca, cichy oddech i gorzki zapach żalu, mogłoby uchodzić za puste.  
  
— Dałam ci pieprzony telefon, żebyś go odbierał, gdy do ciebie dzwonię — mówi Laura spokojnym głosem, który mocno kontrastuje z jej napiętym jak struna ciałem. Siedzi na fotelu w piżamie z nogą założoną na nogę; na stoliku obok stoi kieliszek do połowy napełniony merlotem, którego nigdy nie pije. Jedyną osobą w ich rodzinie naprawdę lubiącą wino był tata.  
  
— Gdybym umarł, poczułabyś — odpowiada lekceważąco Derek, po czym sięga do włącznika i zapala światło; źrenice Laury zmniejszają się w reakcji na nagłą jasność, ale jej spojrzenie pozostaje twarde.  
  
— Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś — ciągnie tym samym tonem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. — Co robisz. Z kim.  
  
Derek zdejmuje but o but, jednocześnie ściągając z siebie skórzaną kurtkę; rzuca ją niedbale na sofę i otwiera lodówkę, a następnie sięga po butelkę wody.  
  
— Nie jesteś moją matką — rzuca oschle, bo wie, że to zaboli, może nawet na tyle mocno, by Laura dała mu spokój.  
  
— Ale jestem twoją alfą! — dobiega go jej wrzask.  
  
Włoski na karku Dereka podnoszą się, a on mimowolnie odwraca się w kierunku siostry, która teraz stoi na równych nogach i dyszy ze złości; jej oczy są krwistoczerwone.  
  
— No dalej. Zrób to — mówi do niej, gdy robi krok do przodu, a potem kolejny i kolejny, aż wchodzi na dywan i staje z nią twarzą w twarz. Jego instynkty każą mu się poddać, odsłonić gardło i nie denerwować alfy, ale Derekowi udaje się nad nimi zapanować. — Zmuś mnie, żebym nie wychodził — ciągnie drażniącym tonem. — Zmuś mnie, żebym spędzał w domu każdą noc, żebym poszedł na studia, znalazł pracę. Zmuś mnie, żebym był idealnym bratem. Przecież tak tego pragniesz. Wystarczy słowo alfy.  
  
Laura drży, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć, ale bierze głęboki oddech i znów odzyskuje kontrolę. To jeden z powodów, dla których to właśnie ona miała przejąć władzę po mamie.  
  
— Wiesz, że tego nie zrobię — syczy przez zęby, a Derek czuje, jak niewidzialne więzy się poluźniają i po chwili spogląda już w naturalne, szare oczy Laury.  
  
— Może powinnaś. — Bierze łyk wody; kolejne słowa wypowiada ze wzrokiem skupionym na butelce: — Może powinnaś zakazać mi oddychania. Wtedy nam obojgu by ulżyło.  
  
Po policzkach Laury zaczynają spływać łzy; z szklistymi oczami i drżącymi ustami wygląda w tej chwili boleśnie młodo i niewinnie.  
  
— Czasami mam wrażenie, że wolałbyś, żebym spłonęła razem z nimi.  
  
Po tych słowach odwraca się i wychodzi do swojego pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Derek wsłuchuje się w jej cichy szloch, starając się poczuć cokolwiek.  
  
***  
  
Słyszy je dopiero, gdy mija próg mieszkania; powinien wychwycić ich głosy już na końcu ulicy, ale lata praktyki sprawiły, że stał się ekspertem w wyłączaniu swoich nieludzkich zmysłów.  
  
Laura tężeje nieznacznie, gdy go dostrzega. Stella uśmiecha się nieco powściągliwie, ale on czuje, że to dlatego, że kobieta obawia się jego reakcji. Derek kiwa jej sztywno głową, po czym chowa się w swoim pokoju. Nie wycisza jednak rozmowy od razu, gdy zamyka za sobą drzwi. Wsłuchuje się w głos Laury, w jej śmiech, który brzmi dziwnie nienaturalnie, jakby wciąż nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak się to robi.  
  
Stella jest ich sąsiadką z piętra niżej; to pulchna blondynka, przykładna matka trójki dzieci i naprawdę ciepła osoba, z tego, co Derek zdążył zauważyć. Z nikim wcześniej od czasu ich przeprowadzki do Nowego Jorku Laura nie nawiązała tak dobrego kontaktu. Stella jest przy niej, pomaga, jak może, doradza. Derek widzi, jak kobieta powoli przejmuje w życiu Laury rolę matki, pomimo faktu, że dzieli je zaledwie dekada.  
  
Derek wie, że Stella jest dobrą osobą, ale nienawidzi tej kobiety do szpiku kości, bo przywłaszcza sobie coś, co do niej nie należy. I nienawidzi też Laury za to, że ta jej na to pozwala.  
  
***  
  
— Stella przyśle tu jutro Amandę, no wiesz, jej najstarszą córkę, żebym ją trochę podszkoliła z hiszpańskiego — rzuca jakby od niechcenia Laura; siedzi przed telewizorem i nawet nie odwraca się do Dereka, gdy kontynuuje: — Uważa, że byłabym dobrą nauczycielką. Chciała mi zapłacić, ale się nie zgodziłam.  
  
Derek burczy coś w odpowiedzi, bardziej zajęty nakładaniem sobie na talerz kawałka szarlotki, który musiała upiec Stella.  
  
— Więc przyniosła ciasto? — pyta z pełnymi ustami; choć nienawidzi tej kobiety, nie umie znienawidzić szarlotki.  
  
— Przynosiła nam ciasta i bez okazji — odpowiada Laura, uśmiechając się na widok czegoś w telewizji.  
  
Derek patrzy przez chwilę film i dociera do niego, że to jakieś słabe fantasy dla nastolatków. Kiedyś uwielbiali z Laurą oglądać tego typu produkcje – im gorsze, tym lepiej – komentować wszystkie niedorzeczności i śmiać się do łez z co barwniejszych interpretacji mitów. Ten film jest akurat o wilkołakach; główna bohaterka pada właśnie na czworaka i zaczyna przeraźliwie charczeć. Jej ciało osnuwa zielona poświata, a moment później na miejscu dziewczyny pojawia się bardzo źle zrobiona technicznie postać wilka – coś jak połączenie pluszaka ze specjalnymi efektami w rękach amatora. Rezultat boli, i to boli do głębi, na tyle, że z ust Dereka wyrywa się słaby śmiech. Od razu się opanowuje, jednak czasu nie cofnie, a Laura spogląda na niego z nieskrywaną nadzieją. Zanim zdąży to przemyśleć, siada przy niej na sofie; jej zapach nabiera słodkiej nuty radości i tylko to zdradza, jak bardzo ucieszył ją jego wybór.  
  
Mija chwila, a dłoń Laury sięga w kierunku jego talerza, więc Derek szybko odsuwa go poza zasięg jej zachłannych palców.  
  
— Weź sobie swój kawałek — warczy na nią.  
  
— Ale ja chcę tylko trochę kruszonki — broni się Laura.  
  
— Cóż, mojej nie dostaniesz — rzuca Derek, po czym z premedytacją oblizuje wierzch ciasta.  
  
— Jesteś okropny! — jęczy Laura, uderzając go w ramię, jednak w jej głosie słychać tylko ulgę. Wstaje z kanapy i po chwili wraca ze swoim kawałkiem.  
  
Derek nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio spędzili wieczór tak miło.  
  
***  
  
Był pewny, że dokładnie zmył z siebie pozostałości po ostatnim razie, ale Laura zawsze miała lepszy węch i musiała wyczuć na nim słabą woń krwi, bo naskoczyła na niego od razu od progu.  
  
— To moje ciało i mogę z nim robić, co mi się podoba.  
  
Laura kręci z niedowierzaniem głową; jej ciemne włosy wyglądają nieświeżo, jakby nie myła ich od co najmniej trzech dni, czyli od czasu, kiedy Derek zniknął z mieszkania.  
  
— I co? Mam tak po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, że mój własny brat się _prostytuuje_?!  
  
— Nie biorę za to pieniędzy, więc to nie jest prostytucja — odpowiada ze spokojem Derek, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
Z gardła Laury wydobywa się krztuszący dźwięk, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Chowa twarz w dłoniach.  
  
— Pachniesz jak wstręt, jak ból i poniżenie, jak wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia — wylicza cicho, po czym podnosi na niego wzrok i coś w jej spojrzeniu sprawia, że żołądek Dereka boleśnie się zaciska. — Dlaczego to robisz?  
  
Nie potrafi powiedzieć jej prawdy, bo choć teraz mają problemy, to nic w porównaniu z tym, jak bardzo znienawidziłaby go, gdyby wiedziała. Zaciska dłonie w pięści i zdusza w sobie wszystko, jak zawsze, gdy dochodzi do tej rozmowy. Próbuje wyminąć Laurę, lecz tym razem jej palce zaciskają się wokół jego nadgarstka. Wie, że nie pozwoli mu odejść. Już nie.  
  
— Nie tylko ty straciłeś tej nocy rodzinę, Derek — szepcze Laura do jego pleców; chce się wyrwać, tak bardzo chce się wyrwać i biec przed siebie, gdziekolwiek, byle jak najdalej od niej, ale nie może się ruszyć. — Ja też straciłam rodzinę, a teraz tracę jedyną osobę, jaka mi pozostała.  
  
— Laura, proszę — zaczyna, ale gardło ma zbyt ściśnięte, by wypchnąć z niego więcej słów.  
  
— Spójrz na mnie.  
  
Tak łatwo mogłaby teraz użyć głosu alfy, ale nie robi tego, _nigdy_  tego nie robi, a Derek wolałby żyć według jej rozkazów i zakazów, pozwalać się prowadzić jak marionetka, choćby w ogień, choćby na śmierć, byle nie musiał już sam podejmować żadnej decyzji...  
  
— Spójrz na mnie — prosi ponownie i Derek ulega z własnej woli.  
  
Dłonie Laury otaczają jego twarz, nachylają ją ku sobie. Wygląda, jakby miała przegonić wszystkie demony, ukoić cały ból, ale kiedy się odzywa, jej głos jest cienki i niepewny.  
  
— Nie wiem, kim jesteś. Czuję, jakbym przez ostatnie lata mieszkała z nieznajomym. Wiem, że zawiodłam jako głowa rodziny, nie, daj mi skończyć — dodaje, gdy Derek zaczyna zaprzeczać — ale, proszę, wybacz mi moje niedoświadczenie i moje błędy. Z dnia na dzień musiałam stać się nie tylko twoją alfą, ale i matką, i ojcem, i całą rodziną. Starałam się, ale mnie to przerosło. Nigdy nie powinnam pozwolić ci się tak oddalić.  
  
Derek płacze. Od czasu tej potwornej nocy nie zapłakał ani razu, a teraz ma wrażenie, że wylewa z siebie te wszystkie łzy, które dusił w sobie latami. Pielęgnowana tak długo fasada w końcu upada, a Derek orientuje się, że klęczy na podłodze, z twarzą zanurzoną we włosach Laury, z palcami wczepionymi w jej ubranie i z sercem tak bliskim odsłonięcia, że nagle nie może oddychać.  
  
— Powiedz mi — słyszy w uchu błagalny szept Laury. — Proszę, _powiedz_.  
  
I wtedy pęka.  
  
— To moja wina — wyrzuca z siebie ochryple i czuje, jakby ktoś właśnie wyrwał z niego duszę.  
  
Laura mocniej przytula go do siebie, jak gdyby bała się, że zaraz znowu jej ucieknie.  
  
— O czym ty mówisz? — pyta łagodnie.  
  
— O pożarze — łka Derek. — To moja wina.  
  
Laura przez chwilę nic nie mówi – Derek czuje jej zagubienie – ale kiedy w końcu otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, rozdzwania się telefon. Dziewczyna przeklina i szybko wyławia komórkę z kieszeni, a następnie odrzuca połączenie. Jednak telefon zaczyna dzwonić znowu niemal od razu i tym razem Laura ciska nim o ścianę, gdzie ten rozbija się na części.  
  
— To mogło być coś ważnego — szepcze Derek, wpatrując się w to, co pozostało z telefonu.  
  
Dłonie siostry nakierowują jego twarz na jej, poważną i szczerą.  
  
— Ty jesteś ważny — mówi z naciskiem. — Wszystko inne może zaczekać.  
  
Moment zwierzeń jednak bezpowrotnie przeminął; Derek wie, że nie będzie w stanie wyjawić jej swojego sekretu, nie teraz, nie w ten sposób. Laura zdaje się to wyczuwać, bo podnosi się z ziemi, a następnie pomaga wstać i jemu i prowadzi go do swojego pokoju.  
  
Spędzają długie, bezsenne godziny w zbyt ciasnym dla dwóch osób łóżku, skupieni na swoich oddechach i biciu serc. Laura nie naciska, nie zadaje żadnych pytań, po prostu obejmuje go mocno i pozwala mu chłonąć swoje ciepło. Derek owija się wokół niej jak dziecko, które uciekło do mamy po przebudzeniu ze strasznego snu, i płacze. Płacze, póki ma wrażenie, że już więcej nie da rady, i wtedy jakimś cudem zasypia.  
  
***  
  
Gdy Derek budzi się następnego dnia, pierwszym, co dostrzega, jest strumień popołudniowego słońca wpadający do pokoju Laury przez nieszczelnie zasunięte zasłony. Zarówno jego twarz, jak i poduszka, na której leży, są mokre, co oznacza, że musiał się ślinić przez sen. Wyciera usta z niesmakiem i siada.  
  
Drzwi otwierają się chwilę później i do pokoju wchodzi Laura z dwoma parującymi kubkami kakao. Podaje jeden Derekowi, po czym siada po turecku w nogach łóżka; wygląda na bardzo zmęczoną, jakby nie spała całą noc, co jest więcej niż prawdopodobne. Derek już otwiera usta, by ją przeprosić, ale Laura ubiega go prostym:  
  
— Kocham cię.  
  
Podrywa głowę i spotyka się z pełnym miłości spojrzeniem siostry.  
  
— Kocham cię — powtarza Laura, wolniej i z większym naciskiem. — Zawsze będę cię kochać.  
  
Derek zagryza wargi, po czym zmusza się do odpowiedzi.  
  
— Też cię kocham.  
  
Słowa brzmią dziwnie obco w jego ustach, jakby używał dawno zapomnianego języka, ale Laura uśmiecha się szeroko i szczęśliwie, a Derek znów jest w stanie oddychać.  
  
— Ten telefon wczoraj — zaczyna po chwili Laura — był od Jima Mastersa. — Cień smutku znów wkrada się na twarz dziewczyny, ale jej oczy nadal błyszczą. — W Beacon Hills pojawiła się dzika omega.  
  
Derek przeklina pod nosem.  
  
— Jest pewny? — dopytuje.  
  
Laura kiwa głową.  
  
— Wysłał mi zdjęcia. — Zatacza palcami koła na brzegu kubka. — Ale... nie muszę tam jechać.  
  
— Jeśli nie zadbasz o swoje terytorium, to ci je odbiorą — wypomina jej Derek.  
  
— Mam to w dupie — odpowiada Laura; nie patrzy na niego.  
  
— Nie, nie masz.  
  
Laura wzdycha, jakby ze sobą walczyła.  
  
— Są ważniejsze sprawy — mówi. — W końcu zacząłeś ze mną rozmawiać...  
  
— Powiem ci, jak wrócisz — zapewnia, bo czuje, że potrzebuje jeszcze chwili. — Powinienem jechać z tobą, ale nie mogę. Jeszcze nie. Wiem, że minęło już sześć lat...  
  
— Hej. — Dłoń Laury zaciska się wokół jego własnej. — Rozumiem. Poza tym to tylko dzika omega. Załatwię to najszybciej, jak się da, a jak wrócę, to porozmawiamy.  
  
Derek odwzajemnia jej uścisk, a jego usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu. Postara się to naprawić, bo choć stracili wszystko, wciąż mają siebie.  
  
— Jak wrócisz — obiecuje.

 


End file.
